Fяαsэs dє uиα Iиfαмє
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [Colección de Drabbles & Viñetas] No hay nada más que Rouge amé más que hacer sentir incómodo a Knuckles. He aquí una recopilación de los mejores momentos de ambos. Porque quizá no sólo Rouge sea perversa. ―Insinuaciones SONAMY & SHACREAM―.
1. Algo más que una gema

_[Colección de Drabbles & Viñetas]_

 **Fяαsэs dє uиα Iиfαмє**

―Knuckles & Rouge―

 **S** ummary: [Colección de Drabbles & Viñetas] No hay nada más que Rouge amé más que hacer sentir incómodo a Knuckles. He aquí una recopilación de los mejores momentos de ambos. Porque quizá no sólo Rouge sea perversa. ―Insinuaciones SONAMY & SHACREAM―.

 **A** dvertencias: Posiblemente ninguna. Si la hay, se avisará.

 **D** isclaimer:

SONIC (X) © SEGA & Tokyo Movie Shinsha

 _Insinuaciones de una Infame_ © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: He de admitir que desde que vi a Knuckles y Rouge interactuar en la serie animada, amé a verlos a ambos juntos XDDD. Así que esto es un pequeño homenaje a esa pareja que tantas sonrisas me ha sacado.

No habrá continuación de ningún drabble o viñeta, además de que voy a alternar los fics inspirados en el anime o en algunos videojuegos sin un orden en concreto.

Espero que les guste, y si es así, me gustaría que me lo dijesen en los comentarios.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 _Números de palabras: 200 (sorprendente, ¿no?)._

― _Inspirado en el anime―._

* * *

― **Drabble―**

 **I**

―Hola _rojito_ , ¿qué se supone que haces ahora? ―le preguntó Rouge a Knuckles.

Ella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, lo que todo guardián aburrido y amargado hace: vigilar una hermosa gema que no terminaría sobre su mano.

―Nada que te importe según veo ―le respondió Knuckles mordazmente presintiendo un acto ofensivo por parte de Rouge.

―Dios, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme hacer un precioso anillo con esa gema, he? ―le preguntó Rouge en medio del bosque donde Knuckles había llevado la Esmeralda Madre para protegerla.

Knuckles arqueó una ceja.

―Nunca.

―¿Ah sí? ―Rouge abrió los ojos sorprendida y poco después sonrió provocativa encontrando algo con lo que podría reírse durante todo el día.

Se acercó caminando sensualmente como sólo ella podría hacerlo y dijo en la cara del erizo rojo:

―¿Eso quiere decir que me darás _algo_ más que una gema?

Por el sonrojo que invadió la cara de Knuckles, Rouge vio su tarea cumplida, por lo que al verlo dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, el murciélago emprendió el vuelo mientras reía.

Más tarde, Topacio le preguntó el por qué sonreía tanto, Rouge se limitó a decir que era porque había tenido un buen día. Y vaya que lo tuvo.

― **Fin de Drabble―**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Como había dicho, esto es únicamente para quien guste de la pareja y desee perder el tiempo o reírse un poco XDDDD._

 _Gracias por su atención. Hasta la próxima entrega ;)_

 _ **JA NE!**_


	2. Deliciosas como las manzanas

**•**

* * *

 _Número de palabras: 169._

* * *

― **Drabble―**

 **II**

Rouge siempre estuvo segura que Knuckles solía ser en la mayor parte del tiempo un pobre diablo. Tal vez por eso siempre solían decirle a ella que _tentaba mucho a su suerte_ , y es que sus acciones para con él eran el equivalente a la acción de un niño que tira de la cola de una serpiente.

Pero es que no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente (con las habilidades de ladrona que la respaldaban) a él y fijar sus labios a una de las orejas rojas.

 _Indefenso y pobre dormilón_.

Y entonces sucedió. Abrió la boca y atrapó _delicadamente_ la oreja de Knuckles, él despertó e intentó darle un golpe, para cuando Rouge se separó, voló y le gritó:

―¡Tienes que saberlo: tus orejas son tan deliciosas como las manzanas! ―y guiñó sensualmente el ojo.

―¡Déjame en paz! ―le exclamó azorado. _Misión cumplida._

Y por una semana lo dejo en paz. Porque después de 7 días, Rouge volvió a encontrarlo dormido.

Sonrió perversamente y se acercó a él.

― **Fin de Drabble―**

* * *

 _He aquí otro pequeño drabble que quise hacer para los fans de esta sensual pareja._

 _Quiero agregar que este drabble es especialmente dedicado a:_ _ **Sonye-san**_ _, a quien le debo el éxito del foro_ _ **"Esmeralda Madre"**_ _. Y si aún no lo conocen y son fans imparables de SONIC, les hago una cordial invitación a que vayan al foro y nos conozcan, el link está adentro de mi perfil._

 _Si les gustó ente drabble o el fic en general, no duden en mandarme un review que yo gustosa los acepto. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
